The Next Protector
by kyra235
Summary: The BAU team had been called to Japan in order to solve a case. Things got complicated when a monster suddenly came and attacked Japan. David Rossi seem to know about it a lot. He needed to fuse with 'him' if he wanted to save Japan. Little did he knew, he needed to train the next protector of Earth who happened to be one of his friends. The story much better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my next story. Read it and leave a review please!**

_'Kotaro...'_

David Rossi jolted awake. He reached his Springfield under his pillow and pointed it everywhere. He exhaled the breath that he seemed to be holding when he saw no one in his room.

'It's just a nightmare, it's just a nightmare.'

He repeat it over and over in his head while trying to go back to sleep. He put his hand on his head and looked at the wall, as if he could looked through it.

"It's been a long time, right?," he muttered to himself.

The next morning, the sleep-deprived Rossi entered the bullpen. All of the BAU members looked at him while sniggered quietly. He rolled his eyes while made his way to his office. He heard the others murmured behind him but he ignored it.

"Hey Rossi. What are you doing last night? Working on your fourth wife?," Morgan commented. The others chuckled behind him. He just walked past them without even looked them.

"Very funny,"he muttered under his breath. He entered his office and shut the door completely. He sighed when he spotted a stack of file to be checked. Beside it, quite a few reports to write and handed it over to Hotch. He sat down and do his job. Although he's very sleepy, he intended to finish all of his work so that he could get some rest later.

"At last!"

He finished all of his works exactly at 3pm. He had skipped his lunch in order to get all his works done. He stretched a bit and put his head on the table. He just drifted to sleep when a knock sounded from the door.

"Can't I get some rest here?," he grumbled. Hotch, hearing his words just chuckled while shook his head.

"I'm afraid not," Hotch frowned while inspecting Rossi's face. Rossi touched his face while raised one of his eyebrow at Hotch.

"Why? Something's wrong with my face?"

"You look like hell," Hotch told him, seeing bags under his eyes. "You okay?"

"Never been better. What brings you here?," he tried to evade Hotch's question by another question. Hotch only sighed, knowing he's not ready to tell him yet.

"We have a case. Conference room, now," Hotch got out to tell the other members about the meeting. Rossi got up to follow Hotch.

**That's the first chapter. Believe me, I got more to post. I will try to post as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rossi was the first one to arrive. He tried to get some sleep but he had been interrupted when the members filled the room.

"Someone didn't get enough sleep here," Prentiss joked when Rossi tried to stiffle a yawn. He just glared at her while the others laughed at her remarked.

"You definitely look like hell, Rossi."

"Thank you for the reminder, JJ," Rossi told her sarcastically while massaging his neck. He seem oblivious to the others concerned faces when he shut his eyes for a while.

"You sure you're okay, Rossi?," Reid asked him while studying the older man face.

"How many times did I have to tell you that I'm okay? Please. There's many other things that you need to concern other than me," he tried to keep his emotion in check by sounding normal.

"We have an interesting case," Hotch got in with Garcia trailed behind him. He took his place beside Rossi and motioned for Garcia to continue.

"Alright my crime fighter heroes. Apparently we have an interesting request to give a profile about a drug dealer."

"Wait a minute. We only deal with homicide. Why we need to involve in this kind of crime?"

"Because the President himself ask us to do it. Secondly, the case involve two countries".

"That's right boss man. Next time please don't interrupt my presentation, my hot chocolate," Garcia told Hotch and Morgan respectively. The others chuckled slightly.

"What are the two countries, Garcia?," Reid asked.

"That will be our nation and Japan."

Rossi stiffened when he heard that they would needed to go to Japan. His body stilled for a minute. His actioned was not go unnoticed by Hotch who glanced worriedly at him. He just shook his head to get out from the stupor.

Do we need to take one of the members from the bureau for as a translator?," JJ asked while Prentiss nodded her head.

"No. Although Japanese are their mother tongue but they can speak English too. Don't worry," they nodded their head.

"We will start profiling in the jet. Wheels in 20 minutes," the others flied out from the room. Rossi heard the others talked excitedly about the trip that they would be going. He couldn't helped but sighed for his fate.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you alright? You look sick," Rossi turned around to face Hotch. Hotch shut his door to have some privacy.

"How many times do I have to tell you. I'm okay," he sighed for a thousand times that day.

"You look pale. And I can see you tense when Garcia mentions about Japan. You know you can step down or take a leave to rest..."

"No," Rossi cut him firmly." I will be fine. I'll get some rest on our way."

"If you say so. See you in the jet," Hotch got out and leave Rossi to mind his own business. Rossi took his go-bag and exited the door.

_'Kotaro...'_

Rossi paused at the door. "Well, I'm going insane," he chuckled nervously while shook his head. He's the first one to arrive in the jet. He glanced wearily and took his place. He opened his file to study about their unsub before he heard some commotion. He raised his head a little.

"Hey Rossi," the others greeted him and took their place respectively. He just waved them and continued his reading. He felt something's not right when Reid didn't annoyed him like always. He raised his head again and true to his word, Reid was nowhere to be seen, along with Hotch and Garcia.

"Where's the others?," Rossi asked to no one in particular. Morgan's the one who answered him.

"Hotch is on the phone, arranging Jessica to babysit Jack. I'm not so sure about Reid and Garcia."

"Is everyone here?," Hotch entered the jet and looked to everyone. Before anyone had the time to answer him, he asked again, "Where's Reid and Garcia?"

"Coming!," they turned to the door of the jet. They frowned when they saw Reid brought a pile of file. Towing behind him, Garcia brought her baby and some magazine. Hotch took his place across from Rossi while Reid and Garcia put their things on the table.

"What's that?," JJ peeked to see what the files about.

"This is a secret file from Japan government. It told us about monsters..."

"Wait. Monsters? Are you kidding?"

"Unfortunately, he's not. I've been hacking to the Japan main computer and I have the proof to it. Japan also have their secret military army that defend their country from aliens and monsters invasion," Garcia piped in, her voice full of excitement. The others just looked at them with bemused expression. Rossi only focus on his reading, tried to ignore all of them although his emotion was raging inside.

"You know what the coolest thing ever? When aliens or monsters attacking Japan, Ultraman will come to save the day!," Reid told the others excitedly while pumped his fist in the air.

"Uhh, sorry to interrupt you two. What is Ultraman?," Prentiss asked dumbfounded.

"You want to tell me that you never heard of a warrior name Ultraman? Ultraman was the greatest protector ever! You can't have a team to defend Earth without Ultraman as their last resolution. Ultramas was a being from light that came every years to Earth. They came from..."

"Can't you discuss it later? Right now we have our own monster to catch," Rossi asked with a calmed voice. They knew not to argue with him when he used that kind of volume. Reid and Garcia took their place hastily. Hotch's frowned deepened but he choosed not to say anything. They discussed about their unsub but they came out nothing.

"Get some rest guys. We can't get anything yet before we arrive. Refresh yourself," Hotch instructed them and they nodded. They took their own place respectively. Morgan took out his MP3 player and lowered his seat. The others did the same but without the MP3 player. Reid put his big book on his lap and started to read as his lullaby. Hotch shook his head when he saw Rossi still studied about their unsub.

"Get some rest, Dave. You will be no good to everyone if you collapse during our profiling."

"I'll rest later. I need something to occupy my mind now," Rossi objected but Hotch closed Rossi's file. Rossi glared to him but he sighed when Hotch's stared didn't wavered. He put his file aside and lowered his seat. He closed his eyes in order to sleep.

_'Kotaro...'_

"Stupid imagination. Stop toying my mind," he muttered under his breath.

"Dave..."

"Okay, okay. I'm sleeping, I'm sleeping."

He woke up to find himself in a desert land. He turned around and searched anyone for help.

"Hello? Is anybody here?," his voice made an echo to that place.

"Hello Kotaro."

He turned around and gasped. His eyes widened in shock at the figure that towering above him.

"Taro?," he stuttered. "No, no. It's impossible. You are my imagination. Go, go," he shook his head. He closed his eyes and put his hand to cover his ears.

"Kotaro, listen to me," he pleaded.

"Go away!," Rossi shouted.

Out of nowhere, a huge monster came from behind Taro. It stalked behind a pleading Taro. Rossi saw what's happening and tried to warn Taro.

"Taro, watch out!"

Before Taro had any time to respond, a sword had impaled him from behind!

"No...," he jolted. He put his hand over his chest, tried to calm himself and to control his own breath. He looked around the jet. He could saw the others were deeply sleeping. He glanced wearily at his watch and he barely got one hour sleep. He got up slowly and made his way to the pantry to make some coffee.

He came back to his seat and sat down. He opened his file to study about it again. He was engrossed in his reading and didn't saw that the others were waking up.

"You're awake, Rossi?," he heard Hotch asked him and he just nodded. He didn't felt to communicate yet.

"Hey, is that coffee that I've been smelling just now?," Prentiss asked the others.

"What? Cofee?," Reid squealed heard the words 'coffee'. He made a dash towards the pantry. The others chuckled at Reid's antic while Hotch shook his head. Rossi didn't show any emotion at all.


	4. Chapter 4

They arrive in late evening. They gathered their own things and got out. From the distance, they could saw quite a few people were waiting for them. Hotch took the lead in front of them, closed the gap and shook the man's hand.

"We're the BAU team. And you are?"

"My name is Furakawa Kenji. I'm the lead police officer in this case. Nice to meet you," he shook their hands with a smile plastered on his face. He introduced his other team members who accompanied him to fetch them in the airport. They exchanged some greetings and took turn to introduce themselves.

"Come. We'll escort you to the hotel," Furakawa lead the way.

"Wait a minute. Why don't we go straight to the police station?," Reid frowned.

"Oh, it's getting late. Surely you need some rest after your long journey," Furakawa told them.

"Okay for me. My body had been stiff from a long hours in the jet. I could use some rest on a real bed," Morgan stretched his body a bit. The others just nodded approvingly.

Furakawa brought them to the famous hotel in Japan. He turned to speak to Hotch.

"Do you share your room or should I get a room for a people?"

Hotch paused a bit before he decided. "We'll just share the room. Prentiss, JJ and Garcia will share a room. Morgan with Reid. Rossi, you with me," Rossi rolled his eyes with what Hotch decided for them. It's only natural for him to share a room with Hotch when Hotch saw that he's behaving out of character.

Furakawa nodded and went back to the counter. Five minutes later, he came back with three sets of keys.

"This are the keys. We'll leave you now. Tomorrow there's a car that will be waiting for you outside at 8. See you tomorrow".

Hotch shook the man's hand while told him thank you. Furakawa nodded back and smiled before he got out. Hotch gave the others the keys and they dispersed, finding their own room. Rossi followed Hotch to their room. Rossi made his way towards the bathroom to clean himself. He got out and saw that Hotch had been waiting for him. Hotch eyeing Rossi suspiciously but he didn't say anything.

"What?," Rossi asked Hotch. Before Hotch had a time to respond, Rossi cut him. "I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me, okay?"

"I know. But you will tell me if you have a problem, right?," Rossi shrugged his shoulder and laid on the bed. Hotch entered the bathroom to clean himself. Rossi tried to sleep but his eyes failed him. He got up and looked around in the room, trying to find something to distract his mind. When he saw that nothing interesting for him, he decided to take a walk outside. He wrote a note to Hotch and leave it on the table.

He wandered outside the hotel. He chuckled lightly when he remembered that he always did this when he was younger. Except that he would be accompanied with his trusted partner. He tried to go back to his old base but the base had been destroyed during the aliens and monsters invasion. Even the power of his partner couldn't save his comrade. His captain and vice captain had been killed during that invasion.

He came back to the hotel and saw that Hotch had been waiting for him. Without saying anything he plopped down on the bed and closed his eyes. That's the one thing he loved about Hotch. He never pushed him to open up to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Several days they worked hard to profil their unsub. They barely got any sleep because this case had been a top case to solve. Rossi had forgotten about his own problem at all. Exactly a week after they came to Japan, they got a hint about their unsub. A 30 years old Tachibana Hajime, a successful businessman havd been their unsub. They got a warrant and ambush his factory. There, they could saw his henchmen processing the drugs to become pills. The mission had been successful and the case had been solved.

"Mission accomplished. Can't we rest a bit here before going back to home?," Morgan asked the others at the hotel lobby. JJ, Prentiss and Garcia sat comfortably. Hotch at the phone not too far away from them and Reid wandered in the hotel, looked at the historical painting. Rossi was nowhere to be found.

"Yes, I agree with you. I've got a pamphlet from a tourist guide that told me they have open a new spa not too far away from here. They also gave half price for tourist. I wish I can go there if we can extend our days," Prentiss sighed while looking at the outside.

"Yup. After that we can go shopping. I want to buy some clothes for Will and Henry. You know, as a gift from another country," JJ agreed.

"Hey, hey. Know what? Japan is helding a book convention starting from last week. Today is the last day. I hope I can go there," Reid sighed while holding a pamphlet. Garcia snatched the pamphlet from Reid's hand and read it.

"Technology convention? I can't miss it. Boss man!," Garcia shouted, calling Hotch. Hotch, made a sign for them to wait. Garcia pouted while Morgan patted her head. The others chuckled looking at them. Five minutes later, Hotch ended his phone call and approached them.

"What is it?," he asked.

"Can we extend our days here? I mean, well, ummm..." Garcia was at loss for words.

"Actually I've been called by Strauss. She praise us for our successful mission. She has grant us two days more here. So you can do whatever you want for two days."

"Great! Morgan, can you accompany me to the book convention?"

"Sorry Pretty Boy. I've ask Morgan first to accompany me. You can ask someone else," Garcia cut Reid's word. She pulled Morgan away to the door. Morgan only managed to mouth 'sorry' to him. Reid turned to Prentiss and JJ with a hopeful expression. They looked at him with a guilty face.

"We're really sorry. We want to go to spa and then to the mall. We're afraid if you get bored waiting for us," JJ told him. After they told Hotch they got out hastily to avoid looking at Reid disappointed face. As a last resolution, he turned to Hotch. Hotch only shook his head.

"I'm sorry Reid. I have a report to write. Besides, if I don't write it now, I'm afraid I don't have time for Jack later," Reid face fell. Hotch look at him with pity. His face lit up when he get the resolution for Reid's problem.

"Why don't you ask Rossi to go with you. As far as I know, he doesn't have anything to do during his free time."

"Did he want to go with me? I mean that I'm a boring person. I'm afraid he will get bored when accompany me," Reid bowed while playing with his hands.

"Why don't you try asking Rossi first?"

"Asking me about what?," out of the blue, Rossi came and stood in the middle of Hotch and Reid. He looked at them curiously.

"You don't do anything this evening, right?," Hotch asked him.

"No. Why?"

"So you can accompany Reid to the book convention. The others have go first. I have some report to write," Hotch told him.

"Why me?," Rossi furrowed his brow while looking at Hotch.

"Never mind. It's okay if you can't accompany me. I can go by myself," Reid shoulder dropped while he lowered his gaze. Rossi sighed when he saw that Hotch glare at him.

"Alright, alright. I'll go with you," Rossi patted Reid's shoulder. Reid face lit up.

"Really?," Rossi chuckled looking at Reid childish behaviour. Hotch nod approvingly and excuse himself to his room.

"So, where do you want to go first?," Rossi asked. Reid showed his map and they made their way to their first destination.


	6. Chapter 6

Rossi smiled and chuckled slightly when people looked at them with dumbfounded expression. He sniggered quietly when people looked at Reid with an horror expression whenever Reid poured out some statistics. Rossi became Reid's translator when Reid wanted to buy something and because of that they could buy it with a cheap price.

"I never know you can speak Japanese," Reid asked, astonished.

"Well, you never asked," he retorted. "Where do you want to go next?," Rossi asked Reid. His body had been ached due to the long walk but he ignored it for Reid sake. He didn't wanted to kill the younger man excitement yet.

"Uhh, are you angry?," Reid looked down in shame.

"No? Why should I?"

"Are you ashame escorting me around here?," he asked again.

"Nonsense. I'm happy having you as a company. I enjoyed it as much as you do," they walked in silence before Reid pointed at a place excitedly.

"Rossi! Look! Ultraman!," Rossi turned around sharply at the direction that Reid had been pointed just now. He calmed himself when he realize that it's just an action figure.

"Do you really believe that Ultraman exist? You are a science person. You of all people should know to believe what lies in front of your eyes only," Rossi tried to get Reid opinion.

"I believe it whole heartedly. Ultraman was and is my hero. They would came whenever we were in trouble. They were our symbol of hope. I hope one day I can meet with a real Ultraman."

_'You've met him yourself' _ Rossi chuckled darkly.

"Hey, can I go there?," Rossi nodded when he saw that Reid wanted to go to buy some soft drink.

"You want to follow me? Or do you want anything to drink? I can buy it for you," Reid offered.

"No. I think I'll pass. You go ahead. I'll wait you there," Rossi pointed to a bench across the road. Reid nodded and jogged there. Rossi made his way towards the bench and sat down tiredly. He closed his eyes to get some rest.

_(Hello Kotaro)_

Rossi opened his eyes immediately. He glanced around but no one that he recognized there. He sighed.

"I'm definitely going insane."

_(No, you're not. It's been a long time, Kotaro)_

"Taro?" Rossi muttered aloud.

_(Yes, it's me. We had separated so you can't see me anymore. I just want to say hi. How are you doing)_

"Firstly my name is David Rossi, not Kotaro anymore. By the way, I'm good. What are you doing after we separated?"

_(To me you still Higashi Kotaro. After we separated, I've been appointed as one of the members of the Ultra Brothers. Now, I've become a head instructor at the Space Garrison as well as Space Garrison Branch Chief. How about you)_

"Suit yourself what you want to call me. I took an early retirement. During my free time, I wrote a book based on criminal. Well, apparently I'm bored without nothing to do. So, I came back and here I am, solving a case," Rossi pursed his lip before continuing. "Are you angry with me? About our separation?"

_(Honestly, I've been upset with myself. I try to find my own mistakes. After a while, I came to accept it. Maybe we were destined to be like this. But fate can be change, right?)_

Rossi didn't answered it. Instead, he asked Taro, "What are you doing here? I thought now a new warrior shall emerge, am I right?"

Suddenly there was a massive earthquake that sent Rossi stumbled. He looked up and saw Tyrant standing above him. His eyes widened and he gasped.

"Tyrant? But it's impossible. We've killed him. Right?," Rossi stuttered. He couldn't believed it. Tyrant was well alive and well armed. Taro only sighed.

_(Apparently, it's not. Tyrant seem like to be alive than stay died. By the way, I brought one of my student here for teaching. But he's missing right now. That kid will be the death of me one of these days)_

Taro grumbled. Rossi chuckled when he heard it. He didn't seem to mind about a huge monster that rampaging the city right now. He sat back and continued their conversation. He knew that if he's in danger, Taro would saved him in a nick of time. Taro also didn't urged him to go to safety. They too engrossed in their conversation and didn't seem to notice about the destructions that Tyrant did.

At the same time, Reid was helping civilians to safety. He seem shocked at first and didn't knew what to do. When he heard the others shouted to go to safety then his body reacted. Now, he and a few police officers guided the others to safety.

Suddenly, Tyrant roared and Reid looked up before he gasped. His body stilled for a minute before he managed to utter a word.

"What the hell is that?" he stunned and widened his eyes in disbelieve. Tyrant managed to walk past him and he turned around and watched Tyrant's back. The others back out and cried in alarmed. Tyrant roared and spit out flame from his mouth. The police officers scrambled to their feet and tried to get out from that place. Reid managed to hold one of the police officers.

"Wait a minute. What's going on here?"

"Don't you know?" Reid sighed in relief when the police officer speak in English. "That's a monster that always invaded Earth. Japan had became their battlefield since then."

"So, Ultraman really exist? As if really in physical form, and we can see it in reality?" Reid face lit up in delighted. "When he will come to save us?"

"Nonsense. He will never come. All Ultramen never came since 25 years ago. The alien attacker team that should defended us had been disbanded. No one can save us. We are doom!" the officer raised his voice. Reid that have been delighted to see a real Ultraman standing and fighting in front of him, stared hard at the officer.

"We should defend our planet," Reid took out his Revolver and pointed it at the Tyrant. The officer only shook his head.

"Our gun wouldn't have any effect on it. Run and save yourself," the officer ran away. Reid pointed the gun at Tyrant. Even though he knew that his aim was never accurate, but his hands were not wavered.

"I will not sit back and do nothing when my planet been invade. I'll defend it even if I have to sacrifice myself to do it," and he shot.

Unbeknownst to him, a creature had seen his courage and had been taken aback by his vow. That creature smiled and transformed to light.

_'Worthy as my host.'_


	7. Chapter 7

Reid hid behind a collapsed building and continued his to shoot but there's no effect at all. He cursed and ran to get near to Tyrant. Tyrant that had been annoyed by Reid only swung his tail to knock him off. Reid fell down to the side, facing Rossi that was still in his world.

"ROSSI!" Reid cried, horrified. He's worried about Rossi's safety because Rossi seem not to pay attention about his surrounding. Unfortunately, it's quite havoc there so Reid's cried didn't have any effect on him. He frowned when he saw Rossi talking to the air. He looked around but he couldn't saw anyone.

He got up to go to Rossi. On his way, a building collapsed right in front of him. He fell down and looked up. A building was almost collapsed on Rossi!

"Rossi! Watch out!"

Reid widened his eyes in disbelieve. A light had engulfed Rossi completely and protected him from the building. Reid shut his eyes because the light blinded him. When he snapped his eyes opened, Rossi did not looked surprised at all. He touched the light lightly as if he patted it. The light dispersed and engulfed Rossi's hand.

"What?" Reid couldn't processed what he saw in front of his eyes.

"Thank you again for saving me. Looks like I can't depend on myself on saving everyone," Rossi sighed and looked at the light at his hand.

_'No, you can't do it alone. But together, we can make the impossible, possible. Merge with me, Kotaro. It's the only way we can save everyone'_

Rossi sighed. He stared at the back of Tyrant that still rampaging the city. Japan Air Force had lose before they had a chance to attack it. He knew the chance of human to survive were too slim. He gripped his hands.

"What about your student?"

_'He will come to me when he see my true form. Don't worry'_

"The Ultra Badge?"

_'Already put it on your cloth'_

"You came prepared. Do you know that we will see each other here and we will merge?"Rossi chuckled darkly.

_'Just a hunch'_

"Let's go, partner"

Rossi ran towards Tyrant. Reid followed him immediately. His curiosity piqued and he intended to know what's going on. His sole sight focus on Rossi until a shrilled cried made him turned around.

Reid saw a little girl trapped under a building. Without hesitation, he went and tried to save her.

"Don't worry. I've got you. I'll save you," Reid pushed the building aside. He tried to reach the little girl by his hand.

"Take my hand," he offered his hand. The little girl tried to reach it but she couldn't. She started to cry again but Reid cooed her.

"Don't cry. I'll save you no matter what. I promise it with my live," suddenly, the ground trembled beneath them and he looked up to see Tyrant's tail coming at him!

"Aaah!" he shut his eyes but nothing came. He opened it slowly and to his surprised, a light had blocked it before it disappeared. He's very shocked and couldn't move his body. The little girl cries had bring him back to reality. He grasped her hand and yanked her out. He brought her to safety and then continued his quest to find Rossi.

At the meantime, Rossi had managed to come near with Tyrant. He inspected his surrounding before put away his gun.

_'Now!'_

Taro commanded him. Rossi crossed his hands in front of his chest and his right hand snatched a badge from his left shoulder. He brought the badge up in the air and cried, "TARO!"

Out of nowhere, a light came down from the sky. It materialised itself and did a flying kick to Tyrant. Reid stunned when he saw an Ultraman standing in front of him, alive and well.

Taro steadied himself and made a protective stance in front of Tyrant. They circled each other before Taro lunged at Tyrant. They fought hand on hand combat with an awed Reid standing below them. Tyrant saw an opening and fired at him. Without no time to dodged, he received a direct hit and fell down. Reid gasped.

"No!," Reid took out his Revolver and fired. The bullet hit Tyrant's neck and he roared. He turned back and spotted Reid standing below him. He fired at Reid but Reid managed to dodge it.

"Come on. Get up, Ultraman! You are much more tougher than this. Get up and fight!"

_'Reid? Yes, we are much more tougher than this. If we can defeat Tyrant once...'_

'...We surely can kill him now!'

Taro finished Rossi's sentence. With a slight difficulty, he managed to get up. He turned around to launch Storium Beam but he froze before he scream mentally.

_'Reid! No!'_

Tyrant had attacked Reid with his flame. Reid that had seen this closed his eyes and waited for his doom. He expected to feel hot on his skin and unbearable pain but instead he feel wind brushing his skin. He opened his eyes slowly, afraid of what he might see next. But he had been greeted by a light that slowly transform to a massive translucent being.

_'Hello Spencer Reid. It's been an honour to meet you in person. Well, actually I've been monitoring you since you show your courage to fight Tyrant. Well, you...'_

"Hold on a second. You spoke in Japanese but nonetheless, I can understand you. How can I? I mean, I knew that you spoke in Japanese and I've heard Rossi speak Japanese countless of times, but this is confusing. My mother tongue had always been English and I never learn to speak Japanese. But I can understand you perfectly as if Japanese had been my mother tongue since I'm born. Practically..."

_'Woah, woah! Easy there, Spencer. You were the one that making me confused right now. How about I tell you about myself and you can tell me about yourself later. Okay?_'

"Fair to me. So, who are you and which planet you inhabited?"

_'You are really an impatient person, are you? Well, my name is Ultraman Mebius and I've came from Nebula M-78. I'm here with my teacher because he went to teach me on how to combat in real. As a rambunctious kid, I tended to wander around aimlessly. That's when I found you.'_

"So, the Ultraman that had been standing right there is your teacher? Did he knew that you're with me right now?"

_'Yup, that's my teacher. His name is Ultraman Taro. It seems that my instructor had found his host. When we are in this dimension, the time doesn't move outside. So, they still like a statue. We have all the time in the world'_

"I'm the only human that you confront now. So, that's mean that you've taken interest on me. Why is that so?," Reid furrowed his brow as to think hardly. Mebius only chuckled at his behaviour.

_'Always want to get to the core of the problem, aren't you? I see your courage and your determination to save the world. So, I thought we can fuse together. I will give you power to save everyone. On the exchange, I want to borrow your body when I'm on Earth. Agree?'_

"What will happen to me, then? I mean you won't take my soul, right?" Reid asked worriedly.

_'Nonsense. Your soul will be your soul only. You can still interact freely with the other humans. I will give you a transformation item. When monsters attack, you will use that to call me. We will fuse and defeat the monsters'_

"Okay then if you say so. I agree. Let's go, Mebius."

_'Thank you. It's been an honour to fight alongside with you'_

Suddenly, Reid body had been engulfed in light. He opened his eyes and he saw Tyrant fired his flame to him. Without any time to waste, he rolled out of the way. He looked past Tyrant and he could saw Taro extended his hand towards him, probably afraid of him getting killed.

Reid glanced at his left hand and he could saw a colourful thing like a brace. He didn't knew why but it seemed that he knew what to do next. He got up and clenched his fist.

"I will defeat you!" Reid put his left hand in front of his body. With his right hand, he swiped his transformation item. The item glowed brightly when he did that. He raised his left hand highly in the sky and shout, "Mebius!"

His body glowed brightly and he transformed. Taro watched with a smile on his face while Rossi watched with an amused expression on his face. Instead of Reid, now stand a new protector of Earth, a new Ultraman.


	8. Chapter 8

_'Looks like my student have found his human host after all'_

'And who thought that the nerd and geeky Dr. Reid will be the new protector here'

Taro and Rossi said simultaneously. Mebius hurried up to get to Taro. He helped to support Taro.

_'Master Taro, are you alright?'_

Taro heard the frantic voice of his student and he just nod. They turned around quickly when they heard Tyrant roared. Both of them made their almost similar protective stance to face Tyrant.

_'You have some explanation to make, Mebius. We'll deal with your punishment later. Right now, we have a monster to kill'_

'But, Master...'

'Later!'

Mebius shut up. His master was really pissed with him because he snapped when Mebius whined. Never before his master raised his voice with him. He didn't have time to ponder it when Tyrant's tail coming at him. He ducked and managed to catch his tail. Taro jumped and kicked Tyrant's horn. Before Tyrant fell down, he fired his flame and the flame caught Mebius of guard. Mebius fell down and Tyrant stalked towards him. He couldn't get through to Mebius because Taro was in the way. Taro punched Tyrant a few times to block him from Mebius. When Tyrant seem to be winded from the blow, both of the Ultramen stood up and fire their unique beam.

'Storium Beam!'

'Specium Ray!'

Tyrant exploded in front of them. Feeling exhausted, Mebius reverted to his human form. Reid stood at Mebius place a while before fainted. He raised his head a bit and saw a figure stalked towards him before he blacked out.

_

_'Is he okay?'_

'He will make it, right Hotch?'

'Of course. You all knew how stubborn Reid can be about unconsciousness'

'Before anyone know it, he will wake up and pester us with his 'brilliant' questions. Believe me'

"Actually, I'm conscious enough to hear all your babbling. Why are you surrounding me? Where am I? What happenend? Why I feel my body stiff and sore? Why...umphh..."

Before Reid knew it, he had been silenced by Rossi's hand at his mouth. Rossi turned to the others and said, "Told you so". He turned back to Reid and smiled a little while saying, "Welcome back to the World of Living, kid". He embraced Reid by a loose hug and stood at the back. Reid turned to the others and grinned sheepishly.

"Hi guys."

That's all what it took. The others except for Hotch and Rossi rushed forward to hug Reid and scolded him.

"You're so reckless, Pretty Boy."

"What were you thinking, Spence?"

"We're so damn worried about you when we got the call"

"You were lucky that Rossi were there"

Reid only looked at them with a blanked expression before he stopped them with his question.

"Wait a minute. What happened actually?"

"Don't you remember, Reid?" Hotch looked at him with an incredulous expression. "You're attacked by a monster. You tried to save a girl but the monster were able to swing his tail at you. You hit your head pretty bad. Luckily, Rossi saw what's happening and he got you out of that place. Since then you had been unconscious."

"Really? I have a feeling that I've miss something. But what is it?" Reid tried to think hardly. But he had been stop by Hotch.

"You can think later. Right now, you need some rest. Your body needs time to heal. I expect you to go to sleep now."

Reid only nodded. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep before he heard Rossi volunteering himself to keep an eye on him.

Reid woke out in the middle of the night. He could remembered everything that happened now. He remembered Tyrant, Taro and most of all, Mebius. He touched his left hand and found it empty. He sighed sadly.

"So, it's only a dream after all."

"No, it's not."

He startled by a voice and turned around to see Rossi sitting at the far end of the room. Rossi got up and slowly made his way towards Reid. Reid tried not to fidget in front of Rossi. He turned his head to the blanket and toy it around.

"Do you remember anything?" Rossi stared calmly at Reid. Reid tried to stare back at Rossi but he gave up and looked down again. He didn't knew why he couldn't stared too long at Rossi. Maybe because Rossi is a legendary profiler and he wanted to impress Rossi with his reputation. He always feel small when he stood beside him.

"I ask again. Do you remember anything?"

"N-no, s-sir. I mean, y-yes s-sir," he stuttered. He felt strange when he spoke to Rossi. Rossi's spoke with an authoritative tone. It felt like he's speaking with his superior, like with the Director of FBI, not with his colleague.

"What do you remember?" Rossi asked with a firm tone.

"Well, I know it sounds insane but I remembered being hit with the monster's flame. I know, you want to say that I'm crazy but I'm alive because Ultraman came to save me and we merge together. We fought together along with the Ultraman instructor and we won. Next thing I knew, I felt lightheaded and black out".

Rossi pondered about what Reid had been telling him. Before he had a time to answer, Reid plead frantically.

"Please don't tell the others. They won't believe me. Well, Garcia would but the others will think I'm crazy. Hotch will put me into an asylum. Please don't tell the others."

"That means your memory is still intact. You can remember what happen. Not everyone is lucky to have their human memory intact without been overwhelm by ultra's power. Hmmm, I wonder why," Rossi mused aloud. Reid looked at him with dumbfounded expression.

"What are you talking about, Rossi?" Reid asked.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Welcome to the Earth, Mebius. Or should I say, Ultraman Mebius," Rossi smiled his crooked smile.

"H-how do y-you k-know?" Reid stuttered. He knew that as an Ultraman human host, he couldn't told the others about his other half. Rossi chuckled before he reached and took out something from his pocket. He showed it to Reid. Reid inspected it without even touching it.

"What is this?"

"It's a transformation item. A little different from what attach to your hand." Reid widened his eyes when everything sinking in.

"It doesn't make any sense, unless you are..."

"Yes, I'm Ultraman Taro human host. Surprise?"

"No, no. I mean it's possible because you were at the scene. I saw you talking to the air. But, since when?" Reid asked with a frown.

"Well, you can say that I've been Taro human host since 35 years ago. We separated before we met again yesterday. So, how are you feeling? Becoming an Ultraman host will be tiring, I remind you. But, I will teach you everything I know on how to defeat monster. Rest well. Your training will start tomorrow, early in the morning. I'll fetch you," Rossi pat Reid in the head before walked away to get out from the room.

"Hey Rossi," Rossi turned to face him and raised one eyebrow. "Thank you."

Rossi just wave him off. "Don't mention it. It's my duty as your instructor."

Reid watched Rossi until he disappeared from his sight. He looked at both of his hands with a determined face.

"I'm a protector now. Watch out, monsters and aliens. You can't lay even a finger on Earth. You will face the wrath of Mebius. Yeah!" Reid's hand shot out to the sky.

Unbeknownst to him, Rossi heard everything from the back of the door. He shook his head and straightened himself. "Kid" he muttered under his breath and walked away from the door.


End file.
